Saiyan Pokémon Trainer
by Kojima Ritsu
Summary: Just a little story that's been in my head. Gohan befriends Giratina it sends him to the Sinnoh Region where he meets Prof. Rowan. This is my 2nd story, but i don't know when I'll be updating. I hope you like it, and please, feel free to be critical so I can make the story better. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR POKEMON. thank you. :
1. Chapter 1 Giratina

Saiyan Pokémon Trainer

Ch. 1. Giritina

"ETERNAL DRAGON! COME FORTH AND GRANT MY WISH!" A young teen shouts. The 7 pulsating balls that lay before him flashed with a brilliant whitish orange light and shot off into the darkened sky. The light stretched far as it went into and out of the dark clouds that had appeared. When the light vanished, a very lengthy mythical looking dragon became visible, its reflection clearly seen in the lake behind it. The dragon had the horns of a stag, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on its cheeks. This was the Eternal Dragon, Shenron.

"_**Choose your words carefully as you speak, I will make two of your wishes true.**__"_

Boomed the mighty dragon's voice. Gohan, the boy who summoned the dragon, thought of the reason he summoned Shenron. He was growing bored of his solitary life on Mt. Paozu. All his mother let him do was study, study, study. He couldn't even play with his old time friend, Icarus, a young purple dragon that had been friends with him since he was a toddler. So for the past month, Gohan snuck out at night in search of the Dragonballs so he could leave for an adventure. Gohan looked up to the mighty dragon and shouted his first wish.

"SHENRON! MY FIRST WISH IS FOR YOU TO SEND ME TO ANOTHER DIMENSION! ONE THAT CAN GIVE ME A UNIQUE ADVENTURE!"

For awhile, the dragon said nothing. A couple of minutes had went by before the dragon spoke up.

"_**I can not grant this wish. It is not within my power to do, but another dragon can.**_"

Gohan looked at the dragon, confusion clear across his face.

"Do you mean that only Porunga, Namek's dragon, can grant this wish?" Gohan asked.

"_**No. The dragon I speak of does not belong to this world or the Dragonballs. It is able to travel through and control dimensions besides those of time and space. Giratina, sole living being of the Distortion World is the dragon you must seek.**_"

Gohan thought about how he should could get this "Giratina" to come to him. He again looked up to Shenron and spoke.

"SHENRON! I wish for something that would bring Giratina to me!"

Shenron's eyes began to glow a bright scarlet red, and as quickly as it had happened, it stopped. In front of Gohan appeared a amber colored, crystal like stone. The stone gave off an aura of dread and power.

"_**Your wish has been granted. Speak your final wish so I may return to my slumber"**_

"I wish for my capsule case to be full and labeled with whatever I might need from this world."

Again, Shenron's eyes glowed a bright scarlet red and before Gohan appeared his capsule case. Shenron's eyes went back to its non-glowing state and once again spoke in his booming voice.

"_**Your final wish has been granted. Farewell.**_"

In another flash of orange and white, Shenron disappeared. The sky went back to its cloudless night sky and the 7 magic Dragonballs dispersed into different parts of the world, not to be seen for a whole year. Gohan went to pick up his two items that Shenron had given him. As soon as he picked up the crystal like stone he heard a loud screeching roar. Whatever it was, it was coming from the lake in front of him. Gohan slowly made his way to the lake, not sure what might pop out. He got to the waters edge and looked into the dark murky water. Looking into the water, Gohan saw that it was swirling and glowing a light purple and white color. Before he knew what was happening, Gohan heard another high pitched screeching roar and the swirl became bigger and gained quite an amount of speed. It was a portal! Out of the portal came a large, gray, centipede-like body with six short, thick legs. Its legs had gold claws and gold bands on them. It has a tail and a thick black stripe running vertically along the front of its body. A series of red horizontal stripes can be seen running across the large black one. Three gold half-rings circle the back half of the dragon's neck at the same points that three of the red stripes are at on its front, resembling a ribcage. On its back are two large, black wings that are decorated with red, conical objects that could be claws. The wings seem to be ghost like, as they look like they are made of liquid or gas.

Gohan stared at this new dragon in awe, unsure of what to do. The dragon landed on the bank next to Gohan and stared at him.

"Are you Giratina?" Gohan asked slowly, slightly afraid to talk.

The now confirmed Giratina moved its head, showing that it was indeed Giratina.

"Can you talk? At all?" Gohan asked, this time with no fear in his voice.

Giratina opened its mouth and let out a loud high pitched screech.

"I'll take that as a no." Gohan chuckled.

Using his chi, Gohan flew to eye level with the dragon. When Gohan began to fly, Giratina stepped back a little. Apparently, Giratina had never seen a human being fly on its own before. Gohan stretched his arm out slowly so he wouldn't freak out the dragon more than he already had. He put his hand upon Giratina's head to show that he meant it no harm. Giratina let out a low rumbling sound, as if it was a giant cat purring. Gohan was happy that Giratina was trusting him so quickly.

"Hey big guy, do you think you could take me to a place where I can have an adventure? Its pretty boring here since the Cell incident 2 years ago." Gohan told Giratina.

Giratina nodded at Gohan's request and bent its head down, showing Gohan that it was OK for him to get on. Gohan quickly sat down on Giratina's back as it hovered into the air above the lake. From what Gohan could see, Giratina shot a whirlwind from its mouth that hit the lake and created another portal. Giratina dived into the portal and in doing so, it began to change its shape. The form that Giratina had taken was more serpentine then the previous form. Giratina now sported six black, ghostly streamers on its back that each have a bright red spike at the end of them. Its mouth was now hidden by the head plates, which swing open sideways when the mouth is opening. Its legs had been reduced to spike-like protrusions and there are four more golden spikes near the edge of its tail. When they left the portal, Gohan found himself in a very odd looking place. The rust-colored landmasses were separated into tiny islands. As they flew, Gohan noticed that trees, which were spiky and incredibly tall, and rocks were simply growing out of the ground, and then they would disappear as if they were never there. Beneath the floating landmass was a spinning whirlpool of spatial clouds. Gohan could tell that this world disobeys the normal laws of physics because in some places they flew, Gohan felt the gravity change. Giratina seemed to be flying forever, passing by waterfalls, and other landmasses. After a while Giratina came to a sudden halt. The head plates that covered Giratina's mouth swung open and he let out another high pitched screeching roar that sent another whirlwind portal to open up. Giratina gave a low rumbling noise again to Gohan, letting him know that this portal was for him, and him alone.

"Your not coming with me big guy?" Gohan asked as he got off of Giratina's back.

Giratina shook its head no and nuzzled Gohan closer to the portal.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. I'll be sure to come visit you soon, OK."

Giratina seemed very pleased to hear that as it turned around and flew away in another direction.

Gohan turned towards the portal and dived head first into it and came out of another lake that had a structure in the middle of it. Gohan flew higher into the morning sky as the portal closed and noticed some very strange looking animals. The birds that he could see were small with a brownish-gray colored body. He also had seen a few small brown rodent-like creature with large front teeth that looked it could be used for gnawing on wood.

Gohan couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He looked around before he came across a very shocked but stern looking man. He was averagely built for an old man and had a gray mustache. His hair was spiky on top and went down to his jawline into thick sideburns. He wore a brown trench coat that stopped at his knees and a same colored tie that was tucked into a blue button up vest. By his feet was a light brown briefcase.

"Young man! How are you in the air like that! Are you using a Psychic type Pokémon to hold you up?" The old man asked.

"A Psychic type what now?" Gohan asked as he landed next to the old man.

"Pokémon. Are you telling me that you don't know what a Pokémon is? Then how were you in the air just then?"

"I was using my chi" Gohan answered as if it was the simpliest thing in the world. Gohan stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Son Gohan."

The old man grabbed and shook Gohan's hand and said "My name is Prof. Rowan, pleasure to meet your acquaintance. If you don't mind Gohan, would you come back with me to my lab? I would like to learn more about this "chi" you are talking about. In turn, I will tell you about Pokémon."

"Uhhm. . . OK, sure." Gohan said happily for he sensed no deceit coming from the Professor.

"Good choice!" Prof. Rowan stated. "There is much to learn now, hurry along".


	2. Chapter 2 Chimchar

Saiyan Pokémon Trainer

Ch. 2. Chimchar

Gohan looked at this. . . Pokémon. Chimchar is what the professor had called it. Chimchar seemed to be some type of chimpanzee. He was primarily a shade of orange, but with light yellow on its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands and feet. On the Pokémon's rear was a flame. It's ears are large in comparison to its head size, and have red ear insides. It also had red markings above and to the sides of their eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest and have five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. On the way to the lab, the professor had told him what these Pokémon were.

**Flashback!**

"_So professor, what is a Pokémon?" Gohan had asked._

_The professor had turned around, faced Gohan and said"Pokémon are creatures with extraordinary abilities and powers. Some people have Pokémon as pets and others use them for battle. The people who use Pokémon for battles are called Pokémon Trainers. Trainers go around the region battling the Pokémon Gyms so they can qualify for the Pokémon League. In all there are seventeen discovered types of Pokémon. The types are Normal, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark and Steel."_

_Prof. Rowan got down on his knee and opened his tan briefcase. In it were two small balls that were red on top, white on the bottom. It also had a black stripe going around the middle of the ball and a white button in the middle of it._

"_These are Pokéballs. Pokéballs are used for catching and storing Pokémon. There are many types of Pokéballs and they are all used to catch Pokémon. Both balls have a Pokémon in them. Would you like to see?"_

_Gohan eagerly nodded, wanting to see how creatures could fit into the Pokéballs. Prof. Rowan grabbed the two Pokéballs and pressed the buttons in the middle. Both balls suddenly grew in size, to about the size of a Dragonball. The Pokéballs then opened and two beams of bright lights shot out of them! The beams of light flew out from the Pokéballs and onto the ground and began to take shape. When the lights died down Gohan saw the two animal-like creatures before him. One obviously bear semblance to a penguin chick. It has yellow feet and a light-blue body. There are two white spots on its chest that seem to resemble buttons on a suit. It also appears to have a blue cape. It has a circular, blue head with with circles around its eyes and a small, yellow beak. Above its beak and between its eyes was a mark that look liked a small crown._

_The other Pokémon was turtle-like in appearance. It was primarily light green in coloration. Its prominent, yellow-colored jawbone kinda of made it look like it could be family with a snapping turtle. Its green and yellow body is covered by a shell, which has a thick black stripe and rim. On its head was a small. . . seedling? It seemed to be growing from a brown-colored patch. The turtles eyes are yellow, as are its feet, and it has a small tail._

"_The blue Pokémon you see here is called Piplup, and the green one is known as Turtwig. There is a third one, but its back at the lab. The Pokémon are turned into energy and that is how they can fit into these Pokéballs. The three Pokémon are known as starter Pokémon for trainers. Turtwig is a grass type Pokémon, and Piplup is a water type Pokémon. The other Pokémon, Chimchar, is a fire Pokémon. The __types of Pokémon determine whether they'll have a type advantage against another type of Pokémon. For example, lets take these two Pokémon right here. Turtwig is a grass type and has an advantage on Piplup because Piplup is weak to grass type moves. Piplup has an advantage against Chimchar, and. . ."_

"_Chimchar has an advantage on Turtwig." Gohan broke in happily._

"_My! You learn quick Gohan." said Prof. Rowan. "Water beats fire, fire beats grass, and grass beats water. Its like a game of rock, paper, scissors. Other types have there weaknesses as well, but I wont get into that right now. When Pokémon battle others and win, they get stronger and may evolve into bigger, stronger Pokémon. Most Pokémon evolve through battling, but others evolve with certain items, such as an evolutionary stone, such as a water stone or a thunder stone. Some evolve when holding a specific item, or even when they are at a specific place. They also can evolve when deeply cared for or even when trading with another Pokémon Trainer."_

_The professor pointed the two Pokéballs at Piplup and Turtwig. "Return." he said. Two beams of red energy came from the Pokéballs and landed on Piplup and Turtwig. The two Pokémon themselves then turned into red blobs of energy and shot back into their respective Pokéballs._

"_Are you taking this all in Gohan? Do I need to repeat anything?" The professor asked._

"_Not at all" Gohan said "I've got it all memorized" _

"_Very impressive Gohan. So I take it you would like to become a Pokémon Trainer?"_

_Gohan didn't know what to say. He was thinking about it and all, but he didn't expect to be asked so quickly. The thought of becoming a Pokémon Trainer excited him though. This was an adventure worth trying._

"_I'd love to!" Gohan exclaimed. "But before I choose a Pokémon, I would like to see Chimchar first"_

"_Of course Gohan. It's good that you want to treat the Pokémon fairly. You'll make a fine Pokémon Trainer." Rowan said happily. _

"_Thank you" said Gohan. "Would you like me to tell you about chi now?" he asked._

_The professor was putting the two Pokéballs back into his briefcase when he heard Gohan's question. He stood up and looked at Gohan before answering. "Yes, let us walk and talk." The professor answered._

"_Well, I guess I should explain what chi is first" He said slightly nervous. He never taught anyone about chi before, so this was slightly new to him. "Chi is a person's life force. This force is a tangible energy inside every living being, and its major focus being in the center of the body. You can increase you chi by training in the style of martial arts and pushing your body to its limits. By drawing you chi out, a person is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body, such as flying or energy blasts."_

"_Energy blasts?" The professor said, obviously confused._

_Gohan stopped and put his palm out in front of him. "Watch" Gohan said with a smirk._

_Gohan began to concentrate his energy into his palm and in a matter of seconds a glowing yellow ball of energy appeared, floating a few inches above his palm. The professor stared on, awestruck._

"_Incredible!" He said in amazement. "That is a truly remarkable ability Gohan! Truly remarkable."_

_Gohan let the energy ball disappear._

"_Its nothing really" he said nervously, hands behind his head, giving his fathers Son grin. "Almost everyone in my family can do it. The only reason my mother can't do it is because she never bothered to learn."_

**Flashback end**

Gohan stared at the small chimpanzee Pokémon. The professor had said that when Chimchar evolves, it becomes part fighting type. Chimchar seemed to be the Pokémon for him.

"Hey little guy. Would you like to join me on my journey. I could you a traveling buddy." Gohan said to the Pokémon.

"Chimchar!" The Pokémon exclaimed happily. It jumped from its place on the lab table on onto Gohan's head. Gohan laughed while Chimchar made itself at home on its head. Chimchar seemed to be really happy that it had a trainer to be around.

"You can give him a nickname if you'd like" Prof. Rowan said to Gohan. "Chimchar is just his species name, though some people prefer to just call them by what they are."

Gohan that for a minute. How should he name his new Pokémon? Should he name him by what type he is or by what type of monkey he is? That's when it hit him; Monkey! He'd name him after the transformation that Saiyans take when viewing a full moon.

"I'll name him Oozaru" Gohan stated. "You like that little guy?"

Chimchar jumped onto the floor and began to beat happily onto its chest. "Chim! Chim! Char!" It said.

"I think he likes it" Gohan chuckled.

"Now that you've named your Pokémon, I'd like to give you a few more necessities before you head out on your journey." Prof. Rowan then handed Gohan a medium sized tin container. When Gohan opened it, he found a card with his face on it, age, and name included. There was also five Pokéballs attached to a belt and a small dark purple electronic device.

"The card you see before you is your Trainer I.D. Make sure to keep this with you at all times. It will identify you as a certified Pokémon Trainer. The belt is so that you can hold your caught Pokémon and the purple device is an updated Pokédex. The Pokédex is an encyclopedia on Pokémon you catch or see. Just point it at a Pokémon, like so, flip it open and it'll do the rest."

Professor Rowan pointed the Pokédex at Chimchar and it began to speak.

"**Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out.**"

The professor closed the Pokédex after it finished speaking and continued. "This upgraded Pokédex comes with a full Town Map feature, compass, and navigation. Your Trainer I.D. Is also programed into it, just in case." Prof. Rowan hand back Gohan the Pokédex. "Oh, and before I forget, here is Oozaru's Pokéball and a few potions in case he gets injured in battle."

Gohan grabbed the items and thanked the professor for all his help.

"Your first gym battle will be in Oreburgh City. Just head north from here until you hit Jubilife City and head east. If anything goes wrong, just use the navigation on the Pokédex. Good luck Gohan" Prof. Rowan shook Gohan's hand and sent him on his way.

"Let's go Oozaru! We'll go all the way!" Gohan said running out of the lab, Chimchar following close behind.

"Chimchar, chim!" Oozaru shouted.

Route 202

Gohan and his new companion Oozaru, the Chimchar, set out on route 202. According to the Town Map on the Pokédex, Route 202 is a north-facing route between Sandgem Town and Jubilife City. The route is a fairly short route which zigzags when going north. The sun was high in the sky, shining its light over the Sinnoh region. From what Gohan could tell from the sun, it was around three o'clock, maybe four. Time sure did fly by after he went through that portal that Giratina had opened. Gohan looked next to him and smiled. Oozaru was happily walking next to him, enjoying the fresh air and being free to just run around. Suddenly, a bird with the size of about 3'll' came out of a tree. It back flipped in the air and began to dive down at Oozaru, its body becoming surrounded by white streaks and slammed into Oozaru sending him flying backwards into the dirt road. Oozaru didn't even know what had hit him.

"OOZARU!" Gohan shouted, running to his injured Pokémon. "Are you ok!" Gohan had seen the whole thing. To him that bird was going really slow, but Oozaru wasn't trained the same way he was. Gohan watched as Oozaru struggled to get up. He had taken a lot of damage from whatever that bird attacked him with. Gohan looked up to see a bird roosting on a tree branch, looking oh so smug. The bird looked like a cross between a large gray and white starling and a hawk. The birds plumage was mainly a brownish-gray, but has white coloration on its forehead, throat, and chest. It also has black coloration on its crest, neck, and chest pattern, and black tipping on the tailfeathers. On its head was a downward-facing, red-tipped crest. The bird spread its wings and screeched.

"STAAAAARAPTORR!" It shouted, rolling the "R" in the middle of its name.


End file.
